open day
by nando x3
Summary: usually those days were boring for him... but then she came along.


in which I try to make some fanfiction. Spoilers of s06e01, some headcanons, some crack-pairings. One shot, not some much like I was expecting, but I'm not used to write with them anyway. enjoy. Or not, you decide.

* * *

><p>"Good morning! As you can see in my badge, my name is Anthony Stonem and I'll be your guide through the facilities of our college today. You must stick close and don't wander off alone, because you may lose yourself - we are quite big, here" the tall boy said, and a couple of giggles proved that a few got the double-meaning. "If you have any questions, you may signalize before speaking, so I can respond it properly. Do you have any questions?"<p>

Tony looked around, scanning the faces of people around; a couple of old people, some geeks, junks, weirdos...not an interesting bunch - and then there was this girl.

She was tall, blonde, big blue eyes, freckles everywhere in her face; big lips and teeth slightly pushed forward. She reminded him a lot of someone, but he could not say if it was because of her appearance - she looked like a posh totty - or if it was that overwhelming sadness in her eyes. Maybe a little bit of both.

He kept an eye on her all the way through the presentation, noticing how she seemed distant from everything else - her mind was not there at all. His sister used to say that worrying was for the weak, but they both knew it was not that much true, so Tony allowed himself to care about that blonde girl; at least until the end of the excursion.

"Are you alright?" he asked, during the lunch break. She was sitting under a tree, weeping her eyes off.

That was when she realized how she reminded him of - _Effy_.

"Yes, I am, thank you very much", she said, in a very cocky way. She was lying, obviously - and even if she weren't, he was hardly the kind of guy that would let go that easily.

"You can talk to me, y'know", he said, sitting next to her. "I won't bite... except if you are into that kind of thing."

"I'm _not_", she twitched her lower lip, moving away a bit. "And I'd like to be alone."

"Wouldn't we all?" he rolled eyes. "But loneliness is overrated and it gets boring easily. Also, I won't leave until you spill the beans."

"_Fine_!" she left a sigh. "It's just... one of my friends, one of my _best_ friends, is in the hospital. She was in a car accident."

"Is she in a coma?" Tony asked, moving closer. Yes, that was exactly the same expression he used to see on Effy's face, every time she looked at him, during his... time of need. The girl nodded in agreement. "I was in a car accident, too. Well, _sort of_. I was hit by a bus."

"Wha- NO WAY! Really?" the girl was shocked. For a moment he thought her eyes would swallow him. "And you _survived_?"

"Six months in a coma, some more in therapy, and a lot of traumatic experiences - but yeah, here I am. I don't think you should worry so much about your friend, then; if I could make it, I'm sure she can, too."

"She was in a pretty bad shape", she said, cleaning her eyes. It was almost two weeks since Grace had been in that car-crash and since then, no recover. All she wanted was to stay near her friend, but even that she wasn't allowed to do: Mr Blood was keeping a tight eye around his daughter's bed and basically him, her mother and the nurses and doctors could enter the place. She hated him for it.

"And I was hit by a _bus_" he punched her lightly in the arm. It made her smile a little; maybe Grace had some hope, after all. Maybe being forced by her mother to visit college had not been that bad, either. Tony, on the other hand, was noticing how beautiful she was when she smiled.

Effy had been beautiful, too. Tony wished he could still see that kind of smile on his sister's face, but after that Freddie kid had been found almost dead in the basement of her psychiatrist and her friend Cook had literally beat the guy to death for that, she went from nearly psychotic to completely break down. He couldn't say he blamed her.

"We better head back to the group", he said, getting up. He leaned a hand for her and when she got up, they ended up very close. Her lips reminded him of Maxxie. "What is your name, by the way?"

She cleaned he skirt, heading to the rest of the group, all of them with filled bellies and big smiles. She was feeling... lighter, now.

"It's Mini", she said, turning her head and winking at him. "Mini McGuiness. And it was nice to meet you."


End file.
